


Surprise us

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarropoly 2.0 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Portkeys, Travel, a pissed off portkey official is vengeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: A pissed off portkey officer sends Harry and Draco to an unknown destination.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558117
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Surprise us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harry and Draco couldn't agree where to go on vacation. So they asked the Portkey official to surprise them. Minimum: 710 words - Maximum: 890 words.
> 
> House level: Make the fic hard ~~1) Angst -OR- 2) Fluff -OR-~~ 3) Crack. Maximum: 1807 words.
> 
> ~~Hotel level: Incorporate the Portkey Official into the fic either with a POV, epistolary memos/notices/letters, etc. Maximum: 4781 words.~~
> 
> Thanks a-reader-and-writer for the beta work!
> 
> (Any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)

"Surprise us? Really, Potter?"

"Shut up, you didn't disagree," Harry said, looking around. He tried to figure it out where the hell they were. Inside a building, if he had to bet. A colossal one. The big torches weren't enough to lit up the massive room as the stone walls rose several feet to a high ceiling. A large part of the walls were covered with moss, making the room even darker. 

"When I said I would accept suggestions it wasn't a carte blanche thing," Draco complained while he followed Harry to the nearest corridor, their trucks trailing behind them. "I definitely meant somewhere more… civilized."

That corridor opened to reveal more corridors, and those to several more. 

"I didn't ask for a maze," Harry muttered, more distressed by the minute as the feeling of being caged was getting on his nerves. 

"I know dear, but here we are. Next time don't piss off the portkey official."

"I wasn't the one who pissed her off!" 

Draco ignored Harry's accusation in favour of keep complaining. "My ideas were perfectly fine, I don't know why you didn't agree. And she was too impatient.”

“You kept arguing for forty solid minutes.”

“To think we could be spending our vacations in Spain…"

"C'mon, Draco, you'd be complaining about the heat the moment you put foot there."

"We'll never know now, we'll die here."

"Don't be dramatic. There must be an exit somewhere."

"How do you know? We could be moving in circles! Or going in the wrong direction. Do you see a map somewhere? Because I don't. I could be sitting in a terraza enjoying a cold horchata."

"You'd be burning in the sun," Harry said, but his attention wasn't fully on the conversation. Have they passed by this spot before? Every corridor seemed identical to the next. 

"You could acquire a perfect tan, just so you know. Oh, look, there's a map."

Harry turned on his heels and walked back to stand beside Draco. He lifted his wand to inspect the figures and lines carved on the wall. There was what looked like the outline of the maze, with paths, and corridors, and dead ends; but there were also symbols and stick figures that didn’t make sense to Harry. "Er, it looks more like hieroglyphics …" 

"No, Potter, it looks more like… a representation of a painful death." Draco said, breathless. 

Harry squinted. Those sticks figures seemed like they had lost some limbs. 

"What do you think it says here?" He asked pointing to what appeared to be letters under the most detailed shape: a half man, half beast figure. But not in the usual order, or so Harry thought, because he was accustomed to see a human head on top. This one had a muzzle and horns.

"I don't know, Potter, I can read runes, but I don't know a thing about… Wait, I know that this is… Harry, we need to get out."

"I know."

"No, no, Harry, now. I don't want to be eaten by a Minotaur."

"Oh. That would be that creature then…" He said, grazing the figure munching in some leg, presumably human. 

"Let's go."

Draco didn't have to tell him twice. They kept going through the corridor and turned some corners before finding a dead end. 

"Wrong way!"

"Really? I couldn't tell," Harry said, turning around. He tried to remember their last turns when Draco jumped and grabbed his arm with both hands, gripping it painfully. 

"Did you hear that?"

They both stood in silence. When Harry thought that their imagination were playing with them, heavy steps sounded through the long corridors. 

"Harry!" Draco hissed. 

"Let's get the hell out of here." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him following his instincts. They tended to be trustworthy. 

Not today, it seemed. When they all but collided with a 6’5’’ tall creature Harry thought he was going to lose his limb by blood deprivation as Draco's hand grabbed his upper arm with a vice grip. 

They changed course in silence and turned one corner left before breaking to a run. 

"Φίλοι?" The rough voice of the Minotaur rumbled behind them, spurring them to run faster. 

"Remind me why aren't we sitting on a beach right now?"

"Save your breath Draco, and move your skinny ass."

"We're running blind! We don't know where the exit is! And my ass is not skinny, thank you very much!" He added as an afterthought. 

"Φίλοι!"

"Salazar! What is that thing yelling at us?" draco whined.

"What makes you think that I know? Left!"

"Why?"

"Do you prefer to split?"

"No!"

"I thought so. Right!"

"Φίλοι!"

"Your right, Draco!" Harry yelled when Draco didn't follow. 

"Merlin! There's light there!"

It certainly seemed so. Harry run with all his might, Draco hot at his heels, their trunks still following them, hitting every corner. Harry’s legs hurt and his lungs were burning, but he couldn't give up now. A bit more, just a bit more. 

Harry collapsed the moment he stepped on the grass, Draco falling on top of him. 

"Oooff!"

A tiny witch popped into existence in front of them and started to talk in a chirp tone with a heavy accented English.

“Welcome to Creta’s best Holidays’ Resort. I’m Helena Kalosorisate, your assigned guide. We dearly hope you have enjoyed our welcome activity. There’s plenty of opportunities to enjoy our Adventure Program for Intrepid Wizards…”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry asked, still pinned to the ground by a wheezing Draco, who wasn’t recovered of their frantic escape.

The witch looked at her clipboard, looking confused. “Is English not your first language? I may have noted it wrong…”

“No, no, I mean, what do you mean by Holidays’ Resort? Wasn’t a Minotaur following us in there?”

“Oh, yes indeed. As I was saying, our minotaur's labyrinth is our welcome activity. If you are so kind to read this pamflet you can see the variety of activities of our catalogue…”

“I’m going to murder that Portkey Official,” Draco muttered to himself, still breathless and face still buried on Harry’s chest. Harry waved his hand dismissively and tried to reassure the confused witch with mixed results by the conflicted look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Φίλοι = friends


End file.
